


Don't You Cry No More

by PiperMasters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 15, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cas is Dean's Heaven, Episode AU: s15e20 Carry On, Heaven, I'm not mad just disappointed, It's 3 am, M/M, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Short, They get the ending they deserved, We see him, cas is there, we were ROBBED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperMasters/pseuds/PiperMasters
Summary: It was almost perfect. The only thing missing was-“Hello, Dean.”OR Cas and Dean get the ending they deserve!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Don't You Cry No More

“So,” Dean accepted the offered beer from Bobby. “Jack did all that?”

“Well, he had some help.” Bobby smiled knowingly, leaning forward in his chair. “It’s a big new world out there- you’ll see.”

Dean chuckled, taking a sip of his beer. “Oh, wow.” It was bitter and sour and, “This tastes like the first drink I ever shared with my dad.”

“Quality stuff?”

“No- it’s crap.” The taste of it took him back to being a kid. “But it’s fantastic.”

Bobby raised his beer. “Just like this.”

And sure, Heaven was nice. It was warm and sunny and beautiful, but Dean still felt awkward and out of place. “It’s almost perfect.” He muttered.

“He’ll be along,” Bobby said, as if reading his mind. “Time up here it’s… it’s _different_. You’ll barely have time to miss him.

Dean shrugged indifferently, picking at the label of his drink. Bobby rolled his eyes- even dead and in Heaven, Dean’s first concern was Sam.

“You have all the time in the world, Dean.” He said, gesturing to the dirt parking lot. “I’m sure you’ll find something to keep you busy.”

Dean followed his gaze, eyes lighting up at the sight of the car parked in the lot. The Impala, his baby, was looking better than she had in years. No scuff marks, no dents, just smooth black paint. With a backwards glace at Bobby, he ran over and slid into the drivers’ seat.

The leather smelled like the lemon scented polish he used, seat in the exact position he liked it. His hands gripped the steering wheel, and Dean was flooded with an almost overwhelming sense of _home_.

It was almost perfect. The only thing missing was-

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean whipped around, heart stopping. “C-Cas?”

Cas smiled an easy, beautiful smile Dean had only ever seen one other time; when Cas told him he loved him.

“But how? The Empty- “

“Our son can be very persuasive.”

Dean couldn’t believe it. “So it’s really- “

“It’s really me, Dean.” Cas brought Dean’s hand to lips, brushing a soft kiss to the hunter’s knuckles. “Promise.”

And then Dean was pulling Cas- _his_ Cas, _his_ angel- closer and kissing him for real, hands clutching at his trench coat like if he let go the angel might disappear. “I love you,” He gasped. “I love you too, I love you, you know that right?”

Cas pulled back with a smile. “I know, Dean.” The angel settled in the seat, head on Dean’s shoulder.

“Up here, you have everything you could ever need or want or dream,” Dean dropped his cheek to rest on Castiel’s head. “So I guess the only question is, what do you want to do now?”

Dean took a breath for a moment, eyes taking in the landscape around them. With a smile, he slung an arm over Cas’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I think we’ll go for a drive.”

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS #1  
> "So, a rusty nail, huh?"  
> "Shut up."  
> BONUS #2  
> Sam, as soon as he gets to Heaven and sees Dean and Cas together: "FINALLY"


End file.
